


Remember me

by Tropicallemonade



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TLOU, TLOU2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicallemonade/pseuds/Tropicallemonade
Summary: Please be gentle on me! This is my first ever fic.. I've been too scared to public my work since my grammar isn't the best since I'm Swedish and have dyslexia but I couldn't help myself. My broken heart over this game needed this and maybe somebody else does too!I'll try to improve for you, hope you enjoy tho.Inspired by the Disney song ''Remember me''The song just felt PERFECT for this and I wanted to base a story of it so here you go!Listen to it in a female voice cover and just imagen it! I go by the cover made by annapantsu
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Remember me

Ellie had been back in Jackson for a few weeks now.  
Things hadn't been easy, things weren't easy. As expected Ellie weren't met with open arms by everyone when she came back, not that she deserved any different.  
Maria had shown nothing but pure happiness and relief to see Ellie. The same could be said about Tommy until he found out that she hadn't actually finished it, that she had not just saved Abby but also let her go. She doesn't remember much about what had been said, it was all a blur from shouting coming from Tommy and from Maria defending Ellie to things being thrown to the ground.  
Tommy had been angry, disgusted even at what Ellie had done or well not done. He had even told her she should be the one to be dead in the first place and not Joel, which he later apologized for deeply.

Dina on the other hand didn't show anger neither happiness when seeing Ellie, relief maybe but mostly hurt.  
Ellie had fallen down on her knees crying at the sight, trying to apologize to the young women standing infront of her in between sobs.  
Ellie knew what she had really done when walking out on Dina that night. She hadn't just left but she had left behind pain and hurt.  
She knew she didn't deserve forgiveness, she didn't deserve Dina. She had ruined the most pure and beautiful thing she had in her life. Had.

Yet moments later she found herself wrapped around shaking but soft and warm arms. Feminine arms, Dinas arms.  
All her senses were overwhelmed by everything Dina. All she could feel, all she could smell and all she could think was Dina.  
She doesn't know how long they sit there on the ground infront of Dinas front door just holding each other as if their lives were depending on it, but she knew she would hold onto that moment for a long time.

Now 2 weeks later Ellie was finding herself sitting in Dinas dining room with a plate of half cold food infront of her with a angry JJ a few feet away from her screaming and crying in Dinas arms.  
Dina had invited Ellie for dinner that evening because she simply wanted to spend time with her but also because it was a good opportunity for Ellie and JJ to spend some time together after being away from each other for so long.  
Ellie had been playing with JJ in the living room while Dina was getting the dinner completely ready, Dina had poked her head out the door a few times just enjoying seeing and hearing JJ and Ellie laughing together. Dinas heart swelled in her chest at this view. She was seeing her Ellie for the first time in a long time, she was seeing her family.  
She knew this was gonna take time but she was starting to truly see their future infront of her.

Ellie was watching Dina as she was trying to calm a mad and tired JJ down but he wasn't having any of it. Ellie wanted to help but she wasn't sure how, that was until she spotted a guitar in the corner of the living room.

"Hey, I- Is it okey if i try?" she asked nervously. Dina turned her head torwards Ellie and without hesitation answering.  
"Yes of course."

Ellie stood up and started walking torwards Dina before gently picking JJ up into her arms wrapping her arms securely around him. The little toddler continued to cry and struggle in Ellies arms as she walked over to pick up the quitar that stood neatly in the corner of the living room. Ellie made a mental note to ask Dina later why she had a guitar in her living room when she didn't even play.

"Alright you grumpy potato, i'm gonna have you sit here on my lap." She said as she sat down on the couch and placed JJ on her lap in the most comfortable way possible together with the guitar.  
Dina had followed close by curious to what Ellie was up, ready to help is Ellie needed it.

Ellie let out a breath before starting to play the first chords, struggling a little due to having a grumpy toddler in her lap and having two less fingers to help her play her song.

"Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry"

JJ crying almost immediately stop as he looked up brown teary eyes meeting green ones non of them noticing another pear of brown ones staring intensively at them.

"For ever if I'm far away  
I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you  
Each night we are apart."

A smile spread across Ellies face as she sang as the now quiet toddler on her lamp laid his tiny head against Ellie as he closed his now less teary eyes.

"Remember me  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar  
Know that I'm with you  
The only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again

Remember me."

Ellie finished the last cords of her song while looking down at her JJ that was now already fast fallen asleep. Breathing calmly through his mouth that was slightly hanging open, his tiny little hands slightly holding onto Ellies shirt.  
After putting down the guitar next to her on the couch and after holding onto the sleeping toddler just enjoying the feeling she remembered Dina, she looked up to find brown teary eyes staring right at her.

"I haven't heard that song before." Dina sniffled still looking into Ellies eyes.  
"You couldn't have, I- I mean started working on it when I was.. You know on my way back to you and JJ." Ellie said quietly  
"You wrote tha-.."  
"Yes.. When I had a hard time sleeping at night. I was.. I always thought about you and JJ. What I was missing.. What i left." Ellie spoke before before Dina could finish her sentence.

Dina slowly stood up, "I love how you always let me finish my sentences. Come on lets put him to bed." she spoke and motioned Ellie to get up with JJ.

After successfully putting JJ in his crib without waking him up the two girls went out and sat on the front steps outside, just enjoying the evening breeze hitting their faces. There was no one out, most inside spending time with their families, the kids probably getting ready for bed. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing and birds singing somewhere in the distens.

"You aren't gonna travel far again are you?" Dina said breaking the silence.  
"I- No. I- Well If I get a job or patrol I have to do then ma-"  
"You´ll always come back to us and wont travel alone again. You wont leave. Thats what I mean." Dina interrupted Ellie, looking up when finishing her sentence. Tears falling from her eyes again.

"I wont ever leave again, I'm sorry for leaving in the first place. I will regret it all my life and spend all my life trying to prove to you I wont ever leave again... And I promise you no matter what I will always come back to you and JJ. Always." Ellie spoke with the most confidence she's spoken all day.

Ellie's vision turning blurry as tears are spilling from her own eyes. She doesn't have time to wipe them off as she is met by soft warm lips against her own.  
After a moment she start brings her hand up to Dinas cheek and starts to kiss her back. Putting all her love into the kiss.  
Both women exchanging so many feelings and emotions in the kiss. Dina is the one to break the kiss, putting her forehead against Ellie's before whispering back to Ellie

"Good".


End file.
